Coming for me
by TheCanadianWriter
Summary: AU. Situado en la mitad de la cuarta temporada. El asesinato de un simple estudiante de filología inglesa descubre todo un mundo de conexiones y tramas, embotelladas junto con la incertidumbre del misterio. Ellos no querían verse en esa situación, separados. Se supone que todas las historias de amor tienen un final feliz, ¿no?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueeeeno, me ha encantado el recibimiento que han tenido mis pequeños cachitos de ingenio (aka One Shoots). Creedme que vuestras opiniones ayudan muchísimo a superarme a mi misma, a exigirme más, día a día. **

**Llevo durante mucho tiempo atascada con esta historia, y me encantaría continuarla y sacar algo bueno de ella. No sé cual será su extensión, ni cuando podré actualizarla, ni si en algún momento me arrepentiré y la abandonaré... Pero habrá que intentarlo.**

**Quiero darle las gracias a Elena, por ser mi mayor fan desde el primer momento, mi pequeño Pepito Grillo y por motivarme siempre. También quiero dedicárselo a Irene, porque sin ella yo no tendría ni zorrampla idea de como se publica una historia.**

**Y sobre todo, quiero dedicarle absolutamente todo este fic a Nerea, por ser mi "editora", por ****apoyarme, por ayudarme en mis momentos de bajón y por ser la excepcional persona que eres y demuestras ser constantemente. Cariño, tienes un don aunque no lo admitas.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>—Me decanto por la teoría de conspiración, obviamente por parte de la CIA.<p>

Beckett rodó sus ojos y volvió a prestar atención a Lanie.

—La bala le atravesó la cabeza desde la frente hasta la nuca, lo cual nos dice que probablemente lo estaba sometiendo. Quizás le estuviera apuntando con el arma desde un ángulo en el que el asesino quedaba a mayor altura que la víctima.

—¿Podría estar arrodillado en el momento del disparo?—preguntó Castle con su habitual intuición.

—Puede, pero eso no es lo que me llama la atención del escenario—contestó Beckett por su amiga.

—Sabemos que nadie escuchó el disparo, usó un silenciador.

Beckett observó a Castle, agachado a su lado junto a ella y la forense. Cada día aceptaba más la seriedad con la que trabajaban ella y sus compañeros. Le facilitaba mucho el trabajo.

—Yo apoyo la teoría de la CIA.

Los dos miraron sorprendidos a Lanie.

—Todo esto me habla de premeditación y mucha sangre fría. Una gran profesionalidad para burlar las medidas de seguridad, cometer el crimen, y después volver a desaparecer como un fantasma. ¿Qué asesino con este patrón es un hombre de a pie cualquiera?

—¡Chicos!

Se giraron y vieron a Esposito y Ryan caminando hacia ellos. Lanie se levantó mientras apuntaba sobre una carpeta.

—Tendré más en unas horas, hacedme una visita.

Dos hombres aparecieron y levantaron el cadáver para llevarlo a la furgoneta del forense mientras Lanie los seguía.

—Hemos encontrado la cartera de la víctima—anunció Ryan, levantando una bolsa de plástico que contenía una cartera de cuero marrón—. Se llamaba Stephen Harper, veintiún años. Nacido en Jackson.

—Un poco lejos de la ciudad que nunca duerme—apuntó Beckett.

—Exacto. Llevaba dos años en la Universidad de Nueva York estudiando filología inglesa.

Evaluaron el resto de la sala. Ni marcas de ningún tipo, ni balas, ni huellas… Nada.

—Volved a la comisaría, empezad con la pizarra y llamad a sus padres. Yo necesito quedarme aquí un momento.

—Claro, jefa.

Ryan y Espósito desaparecieron al momento entre las estanterías.

Disimuladamente se perdió entre las innumerables repisas a rebosar de libros de la biblioteca de Nueva York.

Y acabó llegando a la sala en la que detuvo a Castle por primera vez.

—Tienes el pelo mucho más largo.

Asustada se giró y vio a Castle apoyado en una pared.

—Y tu no eres tan imbécil—rió Beckett.

—Me sobrevalora, inspectora.

El teléfono de Beckett comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo.

—¿Diga?

—¿Inspectora Katherine Beckett?—preguntó una voz distorsionada al otro lado del teléfono.

—Soy yo.

—Todas las pistas del caso que está llevando, debe eliminarlas.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Nadie puede saber qué le pasó a Stephen Harper.

—¿Quién es usted?

Castle al escuchar a Beckett se acercó a ella y la inspectora puso el altavoz para los dos.

—La persona que le puede hacer la vida mucho más difícil de lo que suele ser.

Y colgó.

Se quedaron en silencio. De repente, un punto rojo se movió sobre la frente de Castle.

—¡Al suelo!

Beckett arrastró a Castle a detrás de unas estanterías y cayeron al suelo. Una lluvia de balas atravesó la cristalera de la sala, esparciendo diminutos cristales en el aire y llegando a la pierna de Castle. Beckett se irguió sobre si misma y apuntó en todas las direcciones posibles con su arma en alto.

Cuando los disparos cesaron, Beckett se agachó al lado del escritor e inspeccionó la herida. Castle se retorcía de dolor en el suelo mientras la sangre manaba de su pierna.

* * *

><p>—Se supone que yo tengo trabajo con nuestro querido Stephen—Lanie señaló el cadáver encima de una mesa plateada a unos metros de la camilla donde atendía a Castle—. En cambio te tengo que curar a ti, chico escritor. Como me molestes lo más mínimo mientras te curo, me dará igual si te desangras.<p>

—Con tal de que no me amenaces con tu bisturí…

Lanie elevó un poco la pierna de su "paciente" y examinó la entrada de bala.

—No es muy profunda, probablemente no haya llegado al hueso.

—Sácala ya, por favor.

La forense agarró unas pinzas metálicas, muy brillantes y largas.

—Esto te va a doler un poco.

Introdujo rápidamente las pinzas en la herida y extrajo la bala ante los gritos de angustia del escritor, que efectivamente, como comprobó después, no había alcanzado el hueso. Dejó la bala en un cuenco fino de metal con una bolsa preparada para recibirla.

—Tendré que darte unos puntos, pero tranquilo, lo peor ha pasado.

Mientras Lanie preparaba el material, Castle se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Qué tal con Esposito?

A la forense se le cayeron los hilos y la aguja de la mano. Se giró lentamente hacia Castle, el cual se arrebujó más en la camilla intentando no mostrar miedo hacia la ira que irradiaba Lanie.

—¿Me preguntas a mi sobre mi relación con Javier cuando tu y Beckett no tenéis ni idea de lo que sois?—preguntó con malicia, acercándose de nuevo con el material en mano.

—Claro que sabemos lo que somos, amigos.

—Si, y Ryan es monja. ¿Crees que nadie se ha dado cuenta?

Castle se preparó para cuando llego el pinchazo de la aguja atravesando levemente su piel.

—Las creencias religiosas de Ryan no tienen nada que ver con mi relación con Beckett.

La forense hizo hincapié al clavar de nuevo la aguja, haciendo que Castle se planteara si Lanie lo estaría haciendo aposta.

—Creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes, Castle.

—Es demasiado complicado…

Lanie le ayudó a bajar de la camilla, le dio una pastilla y mientras se la tragaba, tomó la mano del escritor.

—Acompáñame, voy a enseñarte algo.

Y ayudándose de la mano de la forense, la siguió cojeando hasta una sala contigua que se separaba de la zona de autopsias por una pared de cristal.

—Aquí—dijo señalando a la inmensa pared llena de lo que parecían ser cajones metálicos—, es dónde se encuentra la verdadera historia.

—¿Aquí es dónde guardáis los cadáveres?

—Exactamente.

Castle admiraba la inmensa pared, imaginando qué les sucedió a aquellos que desgraciadamente acabaron en sus respectivos cajones.

—Cada día, al final de mi jornada, me planto delante de ellos, y me imagino qué habría pasado si no estuviesen ahí encerrados.

Se acercó hasta uno de los cajones y tiró del asa plateada, mostrando el cuerpo blanquecino de una mujer de mediana edad.

—Selena Adams, treinta y nueve años, ocho puñaladas en abdomen y tórax. Si ella no se hubiese metido en un callejón de Brooklyn a las doce de la noche, ahora mismo estaría jugando con su hija Mia, de 6 años. Su marido la estaría esperando para cenar después de un duro día de trabajo en la oficina, y probablemente le hubiese dicho que volvía a estar embarazada, de gemelos.

El escritor no pudo evitar emitir una especie de gruñido amortiguado, intentando contener el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Lanie cerró el cajón y se dispuso a abrir otro, mostrando el cuerpo de un chico bastante joven con un evidente agujero en su frente.

—William Jones, veinte años, un tiro mortal en la cabeza con una treinta y ocho milímetros. Si no hubiese doblado turno en la hamburguesería para poder pagar el alquiler de su piso, quizás hubiese llegado a casa de su novia, y ella le hubiera contado que la quimioterapia estaba haciendo efecto a gran velocidad, mayor de la esperada, contra su tumor cerebral. Habría estudiado para los exámenes y dentro de tres años se habría graduado en ingeniería informática.

Castle miró a la forense, fascinado. En ningún momento había leído una carpeta o algún informe sobre el caso de cada cuerpo. Lo había recitado todo de memoria y sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

—¿Cómo recuerdas cada uno de esos detalles?—preguntó el escritor.

—Cada una de estas personas, se quedan durante un tiempo aquí, almacenadas. No pienso dejar que al momento de morir pasen a ser un número y no un nombre con apellidos. Por lo menos yo los recordaré a cada uno, mucho o poco. Porque se merecían ser recordados por al menos una persona ajena a su círculo de confianza—respiró hondo y continuó—. Por eso yo te insisto, no perdáis el tiempo. No malgastéis vuestras vidas, dile lo que sientes. No tenéis un tiempo ilimitado, y os merecéis ser felices.

El "maestro de lo macabro" admiraba la cara de aquel joven cuando el característico sonido de unos tacones, atravesó el silencio de la morgue.

—¿Lanie?—preguntó la conocida voz.

—¡Beckett, aquí!

La detective se dirigió hacia el otro lado del cristal.

—¿Qué hacéis con los cuerpos?

Lanie cerró el cajón de William Jones y se dirigió a su amiga.

—Castle tenía curiosidad por las anomalías producidas en el cráneo de un cadáver después de ser agujereado por una bala y yo le estaba mostrando un caso—contestó la forense con toda la naturalidad de la que fue capaz.

Beckett los observó con los ojos entrecerrados, dudando de su argumento. Pero se olvidó cuando se fijó en la pequeña mancha de sangre de los pantalones de Castle.

—¿Qué tal tu pierna?

Castle levantó ligeramente el pantalón, dejando ver el parche colocado por encima de los puntos de sutura para taparlos.

—Por ahora no molesta tanto como yo creía, pero Lanie me ha dado un calmante y creo que está afectándome un poco.

—Lo cual me recuerda…—la forense atravesó la sala hasta llegar a unas vitrinas acristaladas con puertas correderas, y sacó un bote blanco, entregándoselo al escritor que se había apoyado en el hombro de Beckett y esta le pasaba un brazo por la cintura— Una cada ocho horas, deberías pedir cita a tu médico por si acaso se infecta. Y es mejor que no vuelvas a la comisaría hasta mañana, necesitas un poco de reposo.

—Muchas gracias, Lanie—le guiñó un ojo a la doctora y Beckett le ayudó a llegar al ascensor.

Dentro, Beckett pulsó el botón del subsuelo y dejó que Castle se apoyara en la pared del ascensor.

—¿Te llevo a casa?

—Si, gracias.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y la inspectora le ofreció a su compañero su hombro para poder llegar hasta el Crown Victoria.

En el coche, la relajación provocada por la poca conversación entre ellos, y los calmantes de Castle, lo hacían todo mucho más relajado y llevadero.

—Te invito a cenar a mi casa.

—¿Y eso?

—Necesito a alguien que me defienda por si mi madre se me echa encima al ver el parche de la herida—hizo una mueca de disgusto y consiguió que su compañera sonriera.

—¿Intentarás esconderlo?—preguntó divertida.

—Por supuesto, pero para hacerme la cura…

—Si quieres hoy te ayudo yo, y mañana tu podrás hacerlo más o menos bien.

No sabía si era por culpa de el calmante, por su gran relajación o por cualquier factor externo; Castle acarició la mano de la inspectora cuando esta se disponía a cambiar de marcha y ella dejó que la felicidad y la gratitud escaparan en forma de sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero no tardar demasiado en actualizar, pero con mi limitado tiempo... Quién sabe. <strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado y me deis vuestra opinión tanto aquí como en mi Twitter: ACanadianWriter**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente, Castle y Beckett llegaron a comisaría riendo sobre las anécdotas de la cena vivida hacía no demasiadas horas, como el placaje que casi se marcó Martha encima de su hijo al ver la herida y relatarle la historia.

Ryan y Esposito entraban también, con otros dos agentes uniformados detrás, que llevaban a un hombre, vestido de traje y perfectamente engominado. Acompañaron a los agentes a la sala de interrogatorios y luego se acercaron hasta la mesa de Beckett, tirando una carpeta sobre la pila de informes.

—Robert James, sospechoso—comenzó Ryan.

—¿Teníamos un sospechoso y no os dignáis ni a llamar?

—Lleváis, los dos, con el teléfono _apagado o fuera de cobertura_, desde ayer a la noche.

Castle sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y levantó ambas cejas.

—Se me acabó la batería—se encogió de hombros.

Les narraron superficialmente algunos detalles de la investigación sobre el asesinato de Stephen Harper, que habían llevado hasta altas horas de la noche anterior.

Encontraron junto a la cinta que utilizaron para marcar el cadáver, un pequeño pelo que mandaron analizar aun a riesgo de que ya estuviera contaminado.

Robert James, cuarenta y un años, alistado en la marina a los dieciocho y cumplió su labor hasta los veinticinco. Dos años después de la academia de policía, fue reclutado por el FBI por su gran potencial. Lo abandonó siete años atrás y no había nada más de él a parte de cargos de su tarjeta de crédito. Su actividad laboral era inactiva, o eso pensaban.

—Puede que tu teoría de la conspiración no vaya tan desencaminada, Castle—apuntó Beckett.

Premeditación. Todo se basaba en la premeditación que puede ofrecer el más simple de los humanos. La premeditación de aquellos que juegan a ser Dios.

—¿Tienes la más ligera idea del sufrimiento que le has causado a la familia de Stephen Harper?

—Créame, inspectora, he causado mucho más que dolor y sufrimiento.

Arrimó un poco más las patas de la silla hacia delante, proporcionándole mayor altura y sintiéndose poderosa. No era un tipo de mentalidad corriente, pero podría manejarle como a cualquier delincuente por muy bien formado que estuviera.

—¿Era usted el hombre de la llamada?

—Me halaga, inspectora. Pero no—una sonrisa socarrona cruzó su boca y quiso saltar por encima de la mesa y ahogarlo contra le cristal de la sala de interrogatorios.

—¿Quién le contrató?

Robert James estiró sus brazos por encima de la mesa, moviendo la muñeca en busca de no dejar una marca en su piel por culpa de las esposas que le tenían anclado. Apretó sus labios en una fina linea y miró directamente a la detective, sin ningún escrúpulo.

Beckett notó la mano de su compañero sobre su muslo, tratando de calmarla, y volvió a su posición anterior, a la espera de una respuesta.

—Normalmente no me dedico a matar, suelen contratarme para… _Encargarme_, de chicas bonitas como usted.

Beckett apretó los dientes hasta el punto que creía que se le iba a desencajar la mandíbula, pero esta vez fue ella la que colocó su mano sobre el brazo de Castle y le clavó las uñas. Veía como su compañero se estaba reprimiendo para no matarlo en ese momento.

—Estamos dispuestos a hacer un trato, si dice quién le contrató.

Castle se levantó de su silla y se apoyó en la pared opuesta al espejo. Sabía que Esposito y Ryan, junto con Gates, estaban al otro lado del cristal. Si hiciera alguna locura ellos le pararían.

Observó a la escoria que tenía delante. Robert se inclinó hacia delante en la mesa, y apoyó su peso sobre sus antebrazos. Humedeció lentamente su labio inferior, repasando al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de la inspectora.

—No tienen suficientes pruebas, saldré de aquí. Y entonces… Iré a por ti.

Aquello fue todo lo que pudo soportar.

Se abalanzó sobre Robert y estrelló su cabeza contra la mesa, apresándolo por el cuello. Beckett le gritaba que parase pero él no la escuchaba.

—Escúchame, cerdo. Intenta acercarte a ella, y te juro que te vuelo la cabeza—le amenazó, pegando su boca a la oreja del apresado—. ¡¿Entendido?!

—¡Señor Castle!

Soltó el cuello de Robert y se giró lentamente hacia Victoria Gates, que le observaba desde la puerta, flanqueada por Ryan y Esposito. Todos le miraban atónitos.

Sin que nadie se lo ordenara, fue hasta la mesa de Beckett, cojeando, y cogió su chaqueta. Se dirigió al ascensor y esperó a que las puertas se cerrasen.

Beckett observaba desde el marco de la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios como se llevaban a Robert James hacia las celdas y decidió volver a su mesa.

Debería haber ido tras Castle, pero sabía lo que aquel gesto implicaba. Gates la tenía en el punto de mira.

—¡Inspectora!

Levantó la cabeza de los informes de balística y vio que su capitana se acercaba.

—Vaya a hablar con él—ordenó, señalando la puerta del ascensor.

Beckett no lo dudo y salió corriendo de allí, y justo cuando llegó a la calle, una inmensa tormenta estalló.

_Genial, lluvia._

Se guió por las baldosas de colorines del parque infantil hasta los columpios más alejados. Aquellos en los que Beckett y él habían hablado tres meses después de que le dispararan.

Sentándose en uno, percibió que algo temblaba en su bolsillo. Un mensaje en su teléfono. Beckett.

_¿Dónde estás?_

_Columpios._

Y supo que ella había entendido el mensaje, porque a los diez minutos apareció a su lado y se sentó en su columpio.

—Vas a pillar un resfriado, te chorrea la gabardina—él no rompió la idílica calma—.¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—El suficiente.

Dejaron que el agua les calara la ropa, que formara charcos de barro profundos en la hierba. Y mientras veían como se desataba lentamente la tormenta, la gente desaparecía del parque, quedando ellos dos solos y su pequeño silencio rajado por los truenos.

—¿Qué te pasó en la sala de interrogatorios?

—No podía soportar la idea de que te pusiera un dedo encima—dejó que las palabras causaran su efecto y continuó—. No puedo soportar que nadie te ponga un dedo encima.

Beckett prefería admirar la punta de sus botas antes que los ojos de su compañero, no quería ver lo que reflejaba aquel inmenso océano azul. Sencillamente, no quería aceptarlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo podremos tirar de la cuerda hasta que uno de los dos se caiga?—reflexionó, levantando la vista al cielo y cerrando momentáneamente los ojos, dejándose llevar por la gran variedad de gotas de lluvia estampándose en su piel. Sentía como su ropa pesaba y su pelo caía empapado sobre su frente.

—Creo que en el momento en que uno de los dos cae, el otro le ayuda a levantarse y seguir. Cuando los dos caigamos, es cuando todo acaba.

De todas las reflexiones profundas que podría haberse imaginado, era la última de todas.

Notaba el leve temblor de su voz acompasado con la seguridad que provocaba. Katherine Beckett podía manejarse mucho mejor con la palabras de lo que él conseguiría nunca.

—No tenemos porque caernos, ninguno de los dos. Podemos acortar la cuerda y reducir la distancia. Pero hace falta valor, algo de lo que… carecemos.

—Sabes que somos absolutamente idiotas, ¿verdad?

Castle dejó caer la cabeza y observó a su musa, que también le miraba. Con el pelo empapado y agarrándose todo lo posible a las cadenas del columpio.

—Es mejor ser un idiota que perderte.

Se levantaron completamente coordinados, y la necesidad les pudo más que el frío que calaba sus huesos. Necesitaban el calor mutuo, y reclamaban aquello por lo que creían ser merecedores después de más de tres años.

Beckett colocó sus manos manos alrededor de su cuello, acariciando la nuca del que le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo y le acariciaba la mejilla con su mano libre.

—Ahora mismo, recuerdo la primera vez que nos besamos.

—Fue increíble.

—Aham…

Dejó un sencillo beso en su mejilla, pero cuando vio la inmensa profundidad de aquellos increíbles ojos azules, les faltó tiempo para abalanzarse sobre la boca del otro.

Todo eran sencillas e inexpertas caricias, leves mordiscos y profundos suspiros. Pequeños temblores que se expandían por la piel que rozaban. Y no sentían frío, no sentían la humedad, solo un inmenso calor allá donde exploraban.

Recorrían cada trozo de piel que la ropa no cubría con las puntas de sus dedos, creando una película de sudor y agua entre ellos.

Los labios nunca se saciaban, buscaban sus lenguas, intentando librar una batalla por conquistar la boca del otro en la que no había perdedor. Y lo único que se ganaba era la satisfacción de encontrarse mutuamente, de descubrir un terreno no tan desconocido y hacerlo familiar y seguro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Siento tardar una semana en actualizar, me encanta retocar los capítulos (manías de perfeccionista). En este capítulo, la escena más... ejem, ejem... Tiene partes de la escena que más nos gusta (****admitídlo) de "Ola de Calor".**

**¡Espero que os guste, y muchas gracias por leer y seguir la historia!**

**PD: Por cierto, en el anterior capítulo tuve un problemilla al subirlo y... Como que ahora no me deja cambiarlo. ¡Pues así se tendrá que quedar!**

* * *

><p><em>—<em>_¿Cuánta gente tiene que morir por tu culpa?_

_—__Tantas personas como él elija_—dijo una voz estrangulada.

Se escuchó cómo algo caía sobre el suelo de mármol, algo pesado; cómo alguien reía sarcásticamente.

_—__Entonces, te mereces empezar la lista._

El eco de un disparo y los pasos alejándose fue todo lo que se distinguió hasta que finalizó la grabación.

—Bien, detectives. ¿A dónde quieren ir a parar?

—Esa, claramente, es la voz de Robert—evidenció Esposito.

—¿Y a qué esperan para pedir una orden?

Al segundo, Ryan y Espósito telefoneaban desde sus mesas.

—¿Dónde están Castle y Beckett?—preguntó Ryan, mientras intentaba manejarse con el teléfono entre su hombro y su cuello.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con su característico "_clin"_, al llegar a la cuarta planta. Castle y Beckett caminaron a paso acelerado hacia la mesa de la inspectora, calados hasta los huesos.

—¿Pero qué os ha pasado?

Esposito salió de detrás de su mesa y se acercó a ellos, que se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas.

—Eso no importa—Beckett se frotaba las manos mientras hablaba—. ¿Hay novedades?

—Pues si—confirmó Ryan, acompañando a su compañero—. Lanie ha encontrado un micrófono en el puño derecho de la americana de Stephen, perfectamente escondido—le tendió el pequeño dispositivo, en una bolsa de plástico, a la inspectora—. En la grabación, se escucha cómo Robert James habla con la víctima. No podemos localizarlo, así que hemos pedido una orden de registro para su apartamento.

—Estupendo, ¿la tenéis?—preguntó Beckett mientras se intentaba arropar con su húmeda chaqueta.

—No, es muy tarde—el moreno señaló su reloj—. Probablemente no lo tengamos hasta mañana por la mañana.

Castle y Beckett se miraron entre ellos, averiguando lo que el otro tenía en mente, y ambos coincidieron ante el leve levantamiento insinuante de cejas de la inspectora.

—Bien, pues si no os importa… Nos vamos.

Se levantaron rápidamente, y al mismo paso, llegaron hasta el ascensor. Ya dentro, soltaron el aire contenido.

—¿Y a estos dos qué les pasa?—preguntó Ryan mientras se dirigía a la sala de descanso.

Esposito rodó los ojos y decidió acompañar a su compañero.

* * *

><p>—¿Crees que se han dado cuenta?<p>

—¿De la tensión sexual o de que nos hemos mirado sin ningún disimulo?—preguntó mordaz, mientras levantada sugerentemente las cejas y se mordía el labio.

Estaba tan distraída riéndose internamente de la cara de indignación de Castle, que no se percibió de la repentina cercanía de su escritor hasta que su aliento acarició lentamente su oreja, haciendo que se estremeciera desde la raíz del pelo hasta la punta de su dedos.

—Contrólate, al menos hasta que lleguemos a mi casa.

Y volvió a su lado, más cercano, pero a una distancia prudencial.

Salieron corriendo del ascensor y se montaron en el coche de la inspectora, que con la práctica de bastantes años de conducción, salió del garaje con sutileza y una velocidad que Castle nunca había visto en ella.

Cuando pararon en un semáforo en rojo, tres manzanas después, el escritor se abalanzó sobre el cuello de su musa. Y por una vez, Beckett se dejó llevar, y le permitió que mordisqueara y lamiera su piel superficialmente.

—Castle…

El aludido siguió concentrado en su tarea y mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de la inspectora, haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño suspiro que se acercaba a convertirse en un gemido, pero se contuvo.

—Castle, el semáforo…

Richard decidió abandonar el cuello de la inspectora, y volvió a colocarse en su asiento. Como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

Beckett le miraba atónita por su inmediata reacción, pero las bocinas de los coches la despertaron y volvió a pisar el acelerador.

Cinco minutos después, la pareja atravesaba el portal del escritor a la carrera y subieron corriendo al ascensor. Se contuvieron por la anciana que había subido antes, pero si fuera por ellos, pararían el ascensor y habrían desatado la pasión contenida en aquel reducido espacio.

Se despidieron de la anciana y cruzaron el largo pasillo que llevaba al loft del escritor, cogidos de la mano. Castle abrió la puerta con sus llaves y no esperaron ni un segundo, Beckett tiró lejos su chaqueta y saltó encima de su compañero, que la agarró contra él y unieron sus labios una y otra vez.

Moviéndose con torpeza, el escritor cargó con su musa en brazos hasta su habitación, mientras ella mordisqueaba sin ninguna delicadeza su piel y desabrochaba cada uno de los botones superiores de la camisa de Castle.

Cerró la puerta con pestillo y se dejó caer hacia atrás con ella encima. Al hacer contacto con la superficie del colchón, rebotaron un poco y rieron cuando Beckett cayó a su lado. Recuperaron su respiración un poco más tarde, y la inspectora se subió a horcajadas sobre él, creando fricción sobre sus vaqueros y consiguiendo despertar a una creciente erección.

Se irguió sobre sí mismo, sentándose en la cama y colocando mejor a Beckett, que seguía con su tarea de desabrochar los botones, más de uno se le resistía y soltaba un bufido de exasperación. Acarició con su pulgar el cuello de su musa, retirando su melena hacia atrás y llevando con sus dedos el cuello de la camisa blanca. Abrió los tres primeros botones, descubriendo una pequeña porción de piel húmeda.

Dejó al aire el desnudo hombro de la inspectora, bajando inmediatamente el tirante del sujetador y repitiendo el mismo proceso con su otro hombro.

Ella había cesado en su tarea, y simplemente observaba la delicadeza con la que él la trataba, la veneración con la que la desnudaba y el inmenso cariño y ternura que desprendían sus ojos, descubriendo una nueva intimidad entre ellos.

Siguió desabrochando los botones de la camisa de Beckett hasta que se encontró con la cicatriz, aquel recuerdo de que estuvo tan cerca de perderla…

Besó el pequeño punto con una delicadeza que nunca sería capaz de expresar con otra persona. Beckett levantó la barbilla del escritor y besó sus labios, con las lágrimas a punto de desbordar sus ojos.

—Te adoro—dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras rozaba su nariz con la del escritor.

Fue abriendo cada botón restante de la camisa y acarició el plano abdomen de la inspectora, haciendo que se estremeciera al toque de sus dedos. Besó bajo sus párpados, reteniendo algunas lágrimas que escapaban y empañaban sus mejillas.

—Quiero que disfrutes, que seas tu misma. Conmigo te puedes quitar la coraza.

Ella abrió los ojos y vio cómo él la observaba con media sonrisa. _Y entonces, lo que había empezado tan suavemente, cobró vida propia. Volaron el uno hacia el otro, uniendo sus bocas entreabiertas, cruzando alguna línea que los desafiaba, y ellos aceptaron el desafío. Se saborearon profundamente y se tocaron con el frenesí de la impaciencia encendida por el asombro y las ansias, ambos permitiéndose, finalmente, experimentar los límites de su pasión._

Sin dejar de besarse, acabaron tumbados en la cama, liberándose de las últimas barreras que impedían el contacto pleno entre sus cuerpos. Disminuyendo la velocidad de cada movimiento, ansiando la eternidad de cada segundo. Porque aquel momento era para grabarse a fuego en sus mentes, para guardarse en el cajón más especial de sus memorias.

Mientras el escritor, posicionado encima de su musa, vagaba lentamente por su cuerpo; encontró uno de los objetos presentes en sus más íntimas fantasías. Un pequeño tatuaje, un poco más grande que la yema de su dedo, una simple letra china, justo debajo de su pecho.

Beckett aprovechó su pequeña distracción para colocarse encima de Castle, en un rápido movimiento que él no vio venir. Se irguió y dejó que el escritor se sentara con ella encima.

Y sencillamente, todo dejó de existir. _Saltó sobre él con el corazón latiendo rápidamente en el pecho por la excitación y la tensión. Una ola cayó sobre Beckett y alejó todos los sentimientos conflictivos y los recelos contra los que había estado luchando y, simplemente, extremadamente, poderosamente, se dejó llevar. En ese instante, se sintió liberada. Liberada de responsabilidades. Liberada de cualquier límite. Liberada de sí misma. Se aferró a Castle retorciéndose, con la necesidad de sentir cada parte de él que pudiera tocar. Continuaron con furia, su pasión correspondía a la de ella mientras se exploraban mutuamente, moviéndose, mordisqueándose, hambrientos, intentando una y otra vez satisfacer aquello por lo que habían sufrido._

* * *

><p>Se deslizó lentamente en la penumbra, abandonando su improvisado escondite. Sacó la Polaroid y tomó unas cuantas fotos más de aquellos dos cuerpos desnudos y enredados entre las sábanas.<p>

Observó detenidamente la suave y definida piel de la espalda de la inspectora, expandiéndose con cada respiración y acoplándose al pecho de su compañero. En cuanto todo terminara y la tuviera, cumpliría la amenaza que había formulado aquella misma tarde en la comisaría.

Pero debía contenerse, se lo habían ordenado. No podía dar un paso en falso, no podía arriesgarse.

Salió del loft del escritor y ya en la calle, extrajo todas las fotos que había tomado de su bolsillo. La espalda desnuda de Beckett retorciéndose mientras se sentaba encima del escritor, Castle besando el estómago de ella, acostados con las respiraciones agitadas…

Sonrió cínicamente y volvió a desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento haber tardado dos días de más en poder actualizar, mi ordenador estaba en reparación y no pude recuperar los archivos en el de mi padre. Este capítulo no creo que sea ni el más recargable de todos ni muy interesante, pero hay cosas importantes.**

**Espero poder actualizar el viernes, pero con tanto examen y trabajo... **

**Repito: todo comentario y/o crítica es bien recibido, tanto aquí como en Twitter (ACanadianWriter).**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p>Lo que más odiaba el detective Kevin Ryan, era salir corriendo de la cama a las tres de la mañana por un asesinato. Pero si le añadías a Jenny abrazada a él, y el calorcito que desprendían sus dos cuerpos juntos, era un infierno.<p>

Movió el brazo de su prometida y deshizo el lío de piernas. Apartó las suaves y cálidas sábanas, y caminó con su soltura habitual hasta el baño.

Media hora después, recogía a su compañero en la entrada de su edificio.

—¿Qué tenemos?—preguntó cuando Esposito cerró la puerta del copiloto.

—Te he mentido—contestó y no desvió su vista del frente.

—¿Qué?

—No hay ningún asesinato.

Ryan se escurrió en el asiento y asintió repetidas veces.

—Me sacas de la cama, a las tres de la mañana, cuando me he pasado la noche anterior trabajando hasta muy tarde, para decirme que… ¿No tenemos ningún asesinato?

—Exactamente.

Volvió a mirar hacia la carretera, con el ceño fruncido y balanceando lentamente su cabeza, asimilando.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Esposito suspiró y se escurrió en su asiento hasta la altura de su compañero.

—Tengo miedo de dónde nos estamos metiendo.

Ryan abandonó su trance y se irguió.

—Ya oíste la llamada anónima a Beckett. Hay mucho más detrás de Stephen Harper.

—Era un simple estudiante de filología inglesa, ¿qué daño puede hacer un chaval como él?

Un tenso silencio abarcó la atmósfera del coche, chocando con el creciente bullicio de "la ciudad que nunca duerme".

—Anoche, poco después de que os marcharais de la comisaría…—empezó Javier— La misma persona volvió a llamar.

—¿Conseguiste su ubicación?

—La llamada rebotaba por repetidores de toda Europa, están bien protegidos.

Ryan observó por el espejo retrovisor del piloto, como un todoterreno de cristales tintados, aparcaba justo detrás de su Crown Victoria.

—Será mejor que no hablemos aquí.

Arrancó y en pocos minutos se posicionaba entre las largas filas de coches hacia el norte de Manhattan.

* * *

><p>Se despertó sobresaltado, su respiración irregular calmándose a los pocos segundos. Tanteó el otro lado de la cama con su mano, y al encontrar las sábanas frías, se levantó rápidamente, cogiendo unos pantalones de pijama en el proceso.<p>

Pero no tuvo que buscar demasiado. Kate Beckett, con su camisa y el pelo adorablemente revuelto, estaba sentada en la silla de su despacho. Con una taza de líquido humeante calentándole las manos.

—¿Por qué te has levantado?

La pregunta le arrancó una sonrisa al escritor, que se acercó hasta ella y besó su cabeza.

—Iba a volver en un momento a la cama.

Se agachó a su lado, y retiró los mechones de pelo que cubrían la cara de su musa. Beso tiernamente su mejilla, tiró de ella para levantarla y luego sentarse de nuevo en la silla con ella encima.

—Te has quedado fría—dijo mientras frotaba el brazo de Beckett.

Se levantó, llevándola en sus brazos hasta que la depositó suavemente sobre el colchón y la tapó hasta la barbilla. Casi automáticamente, calló rendida, y Castle se acostó por el otro lado de la cama, abrazándola y pegándose todo lo que pudo a su menudo cuerpo.

Dos horas más tarde, el escritor seguía durmiendo cuando una leve agitación le despertó.

Beckett, con sus manos apretadas fuertemente en puños y sus piernas recogidas contra ella misma, se movía desesperada por su reducido espacio.

Cuando se giró hacia su compañero, este froto suavemente su entrecejo y consiguió que se relajara y formara el principio de una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

><p>—Deberíamos ponerle vigilancia a Beckett.<p>

Esposito levantó la vista de las ondas que formaba su café con las corrientes de aire cada vez que se cerraba la puerta de la cafetería.

—Conociéndola, nos va a dar una patada en el culo por intentarlo.

Beckett era para él como una hermana, una hermana pequeña a la que proteger pero que acababa protegiéndoles a ellos.

—Entonces… ¿Qué te dijo en la llamada?

El moreno suspiró e hizo memoria del momento vivido hacía no demasiadas horas.

—Llamó al teléfono de la mesa de Beckett, y como os habíais marchado, fui yo mismo a contestarlo…

—¿Te sentaste en su silla?—preguntó Ryan, sabiendo que su compañero daría una negativa, puesto que ambos sabían que la altura a la que Beckett tenía la silla era la causa de muchos de sus enfados con Castle.

—No quiero morir tan joven—rió Esposito.

Decidieron salir de aquella transitada cafetería y se dirigieron a la entrada norte de Central Park. Con sus respectivos vasos de cartón, se sentaron en el primer banco vacío que encontraron.

—Continúa.

—Habló con un distorsionador de voz, como describió Beckett en su llamada. Al momento avisé a Karpowski, pero no encontró nada. Me dijo que tenía que destruir todas las pruebas, puesto que nadie debía saber qué pasaba con Stephen Harper y…

Ryan reaccionó ante la duda de su compañero al acabar esa frase.

—¿Y…?

—Cuando me negué, dijo que lo pagaríamos, todos y cada uno de nosotros.

Ryan observó los columpios vacíos del parque, preguntándose si él estaría en esa lista. ¿Estaría también Jenny? La futura madre de sus hijos, su compañera para la eternidad… Un maniaco no iba a arrebatarle al amor de su vida, ni tampoco a sus amigos.

—¿Crees que deberíamos avisar a Gates?

—Beckett nos mata, si se entera.

—Creo que por una vez tendrá que aceptar su ayuda.

Esposito frunció el ceño y miro a su compañero.

—¿Estás pensando en fallarle a Beckett?

—Javi, no…

El moreno se levantó de un salto, encaró a su compañero con una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Te recuerdo la de veces que ella se ha jugado la placa por nosotros?

Ryan permaneció en silencio.

—Creo que le debemos algo de lealtad, y ya sé que lo haces por su bien, pero es mejor que Gates no se inmiscuya en todo esto.

—¿Y qué hacemos entonces?—preguntó Ryan, a la vez que se levantaba furioso del banco, Esposito no se pronunció— ¿Dejamos que vaya por libre y que acabe muerta?

—¡No!—daba vueltas sobre si mismo y miraba en todas direcciones, la "paranoia momentánea" era un termino que se le quedaba corto.

—Javi, no te pongas gallito. Sabes que como ella se empecine en algo, ni siquiera Castle podrá convencerla. Es mejor que la aparte Gates, antes de que dé un paso en falso.

El detective simplemente asintió y se dejó caer de nuevo en el banco junto a su compañero.

—Hablaremos con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas tardes, casi noches. Os informo de que la parte más ñoña de esta historia podría ****ser esta, creo que me he pasado con el azúcar (diabéticos, avisados estáis).**

**Todo esto, lo digo para los pocos que leéis esta historia (y os agradezco que a veces os acordéis de mi y me dejéis una review). De verdad, no es una obligación, pero no os cuesta nada dejar vuestra opinión en comentario. **

**Sabía que esta idea era demasiado para mi, y que publicar me quedaba un poco grande, pero quería intentarlo. Y, por lo que veo, no me equivocaba.**

**Espero que la cosa mejore y os guste este capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Podría decirse que Katherine Beckett no era una mujer de buen humor mañanero, por su habitual destreza para cabrearse por cualquier impedimento en su rutina. Pero si a Katherine Beckett le dabas una mañana con su escritor favorito, entonces podías decir que era simplemente una preciosidad con restos de sueño.<p>

—Bendito café…

Arrastraba sus pies, enfundados en unos gruesos calcetines de lana, sobre el templado parqué del _loft_, provocando una agradable sensación de calor recorriendo sus extremidades inferiores.

Se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra americana, cruzó sus brazos sobre el mármol y reposó ahí mismo su cabeza.

Adoraba la comodidad en la que se había instalado junto a su… ¿Novio? Si, podría considerar que su querido escritor era su pareja sentimental, o más comúnmente conocido como "novio". Solo había sido una noche, pero a ella le sobraba para saber a dónde se dirigía exactamente su relación.

Era adorable cómo Castle se movía con soltura en la cocina y rápidamente le plantaba delante de sus narices el estimulante aroma del café recién echo.

—Buenos días, preciosa.

Beckett no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente ante el apelativo cariñoso de su compañero. Se levantó con pesar de la banqueta, para poder cruzar al otro lado de la barra y se agarró al cuello de Castle, que la esperaba preparado para un beso de "buenos días".

—¿Intentas seducirme con los típicos apodos cariñosos?—preguntó con sorna mientras enarcaba una ceja y sus labios formaban una mueca de burla.

—Creo que sé seducirla de otras formas, inspectora.

Besó sus labios, un simple roce cariñoso y frotó su nariz contra la de Beckett, en un intento de "beso de esquimal".

Abandonó sus brazos y se volvió a sentar en su sitio, acogiendo la taza de café entre sus manos y dejando que la cerámica las calentara.

Sonrió ante un gran corazón que abarcaba la suave espuma del líquido y dio un pequeño sorbo. Con la taza aun pegada a sus labios, vio como el escritor la observaba detenidamente y sonreía. Apartó la taza de sus labios y se tragó el sorbo de café, notando como el agradable calor se deslizaba por su garganta.

—¿Por qué me miras así?—le interrogó mientras apoyaba su mejilla contra su puño cerrado y daba otro sorbo.

—¿Qué significa el tatuaje?—preguntó inocentemente, sonriendo como un tonto.

Automáticamente se atraganto con el café y tosió estruendósamente, mientras se doblaba sobre sí misma intentando calmar su respiración. Castle apareció detrás suya y frotó su espalda en círculos.

—Perdón—dijo tomando bocanadas de aire un tanto agitadas—, fue de… La impresión.

Al ver que se reponía, volvió al otro lado de la barra y tomó las manos de su musa entre las suyas.

—Solo quiero tener algo de "intimidad" contigo—confesó haciendo gestos con sus dedos—, quiero una relación sincera.

Beckett contó internamente hasta diez, antes de soltar un profundo y entrecortado suspiro. Levantó la vista hacia Castle y se derritió con la media sonrisa sincera y la inmensa ternura que transmitían sus ojos. Alzó su mano para acariciar son sus finos dedos la rasposa mejilla y el principio de una de las cejas del escritor.

—Fue a los pocos meses de entrar en la academia—empezó, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos entre los de Castle—, más o menos… Un año después de que mataran a mi madre. Siempre había pensado que los tatuajes nunca serían lo mío.

Él simplemente observaba su ligera sonrisa, desafiando a la metafórica línea del dulce recuerdo y atascándose en sus comisuras. Dejaba caer su flequillo hacia delante, formando una cortina frente a sus ojos y no apartaba la mirada de la unión de sus manos.

—Pero un día, una compañera de la academia me arrastró hasta Chinatown—dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada—. Ella llevaba meses, buscando el tatuaje perfecto; uno que representara sus vivencias y que definiera su personalidad al mismo tiempo.

Adoraba sus pequeños e imperceptibles gestos. Imperceptibles al ojo común, al suyo, estaban completamente expuestos. Un leve tic en su ceja cuando se concentraba, la vena marcada en su frente cuando estaba nerviosa, el movimiento de sus pupilas ante la pizarra de un caso… Pequeños detalles que quería memorizar y reproducir en su mente a su antojo y durante el resto de su vida.

—Cuando encontramos una tienda de tatuajes, entró completamente decidida y yo le esperé en la entrada—levantó por primera vez la cabeza, en busca de aquellos dos océanos azules que le aportaban la tranquilidad y estabilidad necesaria para continuar y nunca rendirse—. Había cientos, miles de letras enmarcadas en las paredes. Pero mi atención fue solo para una, justo al lado de la puerta que daba a la sala en la que estaba mi compañera.

Fue como una señal, no había otra cosa en toda la tienda que pudiera importarme. Era… Perfecto, para rememorarla. Aunque sea solo un poco de tinta pegada a mi piel, aunque sea un simple gesto conmemorativo; hay mucho más. Dentro de mi batalla personal, de mi infierno, fue algo que llevar oculto y que supiera que estaba ahí, pegado a mi, justo como ella. Siempre está aquí, conmigo, protegiéndome. Y siempre estará pegado a mi piel, algo de lo que la mayoría se arrepiente y quita con un láser. Pero yo no, porque sería como arrancar su memoria.

Sus ojos brillaban por la emoción, su sonrisa no podía iluminar más. Era la combinación perfecta de sus emociones exteriorizadas.

—Significa "mamá".

Y entonces lo comprendió todo. Johanna Beckett estaría siempre cuidando y protegiendo a su hija, y su hija quería llevarla pegada a su misma piel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueeeenas noches. Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios al anterior capítulo y por las visitas. Sé que aun estoy empezando y que soy una principiante en esto (y también hay que decir que hay historias mucho mejores que la mía), pero me encantaría que invirtierais un minuto o dos de vuestro tiempo en comentarme vuestra opinión. Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís esta historia y adelanto que aun podéis vivir felices sabiendo que están juntos, pero no tardaré demasiado en destruir la felicidad *risa malvada*.**

**P.D: Quiero dejar claro que los personajes que idealizo en esta historia son diferentes a los de la serie (como ya habréis ****comprobado). Katherine Beckett es una mujer segura de sí misma, con un pasado difícil pero con el claro objetivo de tener a Richard Castle en su futuro, y tiene completamente claro sus sentimientos.**

**P.D 2: Necesitaba decirlo: FUE LA BODA PERFECTA, ABSOLUTAMENTE PERFECTA. DIOS MÍO LA LLORERA QUE ME ECHÉ DESPUÉS DE VERLO Y SI NO LLORÁSTEIS ES QUE NO TENÉIS SENTIMIENTOS. FEELINGS EVERYWHERE.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p>—¡Tengo la orden!<p>

Ryan levantó la cabeza de los documentos de su escritorio y vio como Esposito se acercaba a su mesa.

—Llama a Beckett, ¡nos vamos de caza!

Y con una carcajada del irlandés, telefoneó a la inspectora.

* * *

><p>Al oír la vibración de su teléfono, Beckett saltó de la cama y se puso a remover entre la ropa mojada de la noche anterior.<p>

—Son los chicos—dijo Castle, haciendo que interrumpiera su búsqueda y al mirar hacia él, vio su teléfono entre sus manos y cómo levantaba insultantemente sus cejas.

Le arrancó el teléfono de las manos y pulsó el botón de descolgar.

—Beckett.

—Soy Ryan, tenemos la orden para revisar el apartamento de Robert.

—Dadme media hora.

Y colgó. Al momento notó la presencia de su escritor en su espalda, y se estremeció cuando besó delicadamente su hombro desnudo.

—¿Te escapas de mi?—preguntó sugerentemente mientras acariciaba la espalda de Beckett.

—Tenemos la orden para registrar el apartamento de Robert James, necesito ir.

Y con un bufido, se separó del calor que emanaba la desnuda piel de la detective. Se tumbó boca abajo en la cama y estiró sus brazos en busca de la almohada, acomodándose mejor.

La inspectora no pudo evitar sonreír, viendo que se negaba a mirarla. Se acercó a su espalda y besó tímidamente su hombro.

—Te prometo que te lo compensaré.

Ahora sí, se encaminó hacia el baño mientras recogía su ropa interior esparcida por el suelo.

—¡Ten cuidado, te quiero de una pieza cuando vuelvas!—escuchó a Castle desde la habitación y su sonrisa amenazó con dar la vuelta a su cara.

Treinta minutos después, atravesaba las puertas del ascensor en la cuarta planta, y veía cómo sus compañeros habían organizado a varios agentes y extendían un plano sobre la mesa de Esposito.

—Buenos días, ¿va a haber sangre hoy?

—Para nada, pero estamos cortándole todas las salidas. Es muy inteligente.

Las palabras del irlandés le hicieron retroceder a la conversación que tuvieron en la sala de interrogatorios y en la que Robert James había insinuado las atrocidades que solía cometer.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al recordar su mirada, recorriéndola descaradamente, reafirmando la basura que era.

—Pues yo lo soy más—y se encaminó a su mesa, dejando allí sus cosas y cogiendo de su cajón los cartuchos de balas necesarios.

Después de planear la entrada al edificio y de haber esparcido a los agentes por las distintas puertas, se situaron delante del edifico, preparando las radios y con los chalecos antibalas puestos.

—¿No os da un poco de miedo llevar a novatos?—preguntó Esposito desde el asiento del piloto.

—Mientras que no me compliquen el trabajo y hagan lo ordenado, pueden venir.

Volvieron a los prismáticos mientras esperaban la señal del encargado de los otros agentes. Ryan trasteaba en el asiento de atrás con una radio y un portátil. Se podían escuchar claramente las ondas de radiofrecuencia lanzadas por los aparatos, un sonido que adoraba desde que había entrado al cuerpo de policía.

—Recordad que, en su día, vosotros también fuisteis novatos.

Esposito y Beckett se miraron y rieron al recordar el primer día de Ryan en narcóticos, cuando se había subido a una farola al poco de empezar por culpa de un arma que se disparó accidentalmente.

—Fue a hablar el más indicado—le replicó Esposito.

El rubio le lanzó una mirada furibunda y Beckett se tuvo que aguantar la risa al ver a sus dos compañeros discutiendo como dos críos.

Pero un leve movimiento captó su mirada, justamente por una de las ventanas del apartamento indicado. Vio como una cortina se cerraba, y no precisamente por el aire. Una mano negra acababa de moverla a toda prisa.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió la puerta del coche y desenfundó su arma.

—Atención, por el callejón, salida de incendios—pronunció mientras pulsaba el botón de la radio en su hombro.

Al momento, vio como empezaban a salir agentes de todas las esquinas, que recorrían los alrededores del edificio.

Esposito se dirigió con Ryan por la parte de atrás de un edificio colindante y esperaron desde detrás de unos contenedores, armas en alto.

Beckett, dirigiendo toda la operación, se metió de lleno en la callejuela a la que daban las escaleras de incendios del edificio. Se cruzó en la pared que la tapaba de la mirada del intruso, mejorando su panorama ante la posible incursión en la calle.

El movimiento de una de las ventanas captó su atención, junto con el característico sonido de unas botas pesadas recorriendo a toda prisa el suelo de agujeros metálicos de las escaleras.

Un grupo de agentes pasó corriendo a pocos metros de ella y se metieron en el edificio por la puerta principal. Otros dos agentes, cambiando de posición, le cubrieron la espalda a una distancia prudencial. Sin llegar a incomodarla.

La adrenalina recorría rapidamente sus venas, inundándola y haciendo que su cuerpo alcanzara su máximo punto de concentración. Coger su pistola era olvidarse de todo lo que rodeaba su vida personal, nada podía importarle en ese momento. Solo la sangre zumbando en sus oídos y la emoción previa.

En cuanto vio al hombre bajando con habilidad los dos primeros tramos de escaleras, se preparó, contó mentalmente hasta diez y respiró profundamente, deleitándose con la incertidumbre de su siguiente movimiento.

Pero lo que ella no se esperaba, era que el sospechoso cruzara su cuerpo sobre la barandilla de metal de las escalera y pasara sus piernas mientras se apoyaba en sus brazos, haciendo que toda la estructura crujiera. Lo siguiente, fue aun más desconcertante.

El hombre se tiró desde el tramo de escalera de la tercera planta y aterrizó en el suelo con gracilidad. Fue en ese momento cuando Beckett se dejo ver.

—¡Policía de Nueva York, levante las manos!—gritó, descubriendo su posición y precipitándose hacia el sospechoso.

El hombre sacó una pistola del bolsillo de sus sudadera, sin descubrir su cabeza tapada por una capucha.

—¡Suelte el arma!—gritaron Esposito y Ryan mientras salían de detrás de los contenedores y apuntaban al hombre parado en medio de la calle.

Todos los agentes se congregaron alrededor de ellos, apuntando también con los distintos rifles y pistolas. Pero el encapuchado, no parecía querer bajar el arma, sino que seguía apuntando a Beckett.

Se quitó la capucha, dejando la cabeza completamente rapada al descubierto.

Era un crío, no debería llegar ni a los diecisiete años. Rezumaba miedo en todas las direcciones posibles, sus manos temblaban, y le lanzaba a la inspectora una mirada que le hizo apiadarse de él. Parecía un cachorro asustado.

—Yo no quería—dijo el chico, con una voz tan débil que ni siquiera Beckett podría haber escuchado.

Se fue acercando lentamente a él.

—Baja el arma, no va a pasarte nada.

El chico pareció obedecerla, puesto que empezó a bajar el arma.

—No lo entiende—confesó el encapuchado.

—Baja el arma, y nosotros te protegeremos.

Dejó caer el arma al suelo y se dio la vuelta para que la inspectora le esposara. Pero no podía, se había quedado paralizada. Algo dentro de su cabeza hizo "click" y se acercó al chico.

—Levántate la sudadera—le ordenó.

Obedeció y la levantó hasta el pecho, dejando ver el cinturón de cables anudado a su cintura y un pequeño panel, que empezó a emitir diversas luces. Cuando cesó, los números de una cuenta atrás se iluminaron en la pantalla.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Opiniones? ¿Críticas? ¿Un pelotón de fusilamiento?<strong>

**Twitter: ACanadianWriter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueeeenas tardes/noches. Sé que lo planificado para esta historia era publicar los viernes, pero tengo que cambiarlo. A partir de ahora las actualizaciones serán esporádicas. No tengo demasiado tiempo para escribir un capítulo entero en una semana. **

**Sé que este fic no es la predilección de ****nadie (bueno, si el de Elena y se lo agradezco), pero me encantaría que me enviarais un comentario con vuestra opinión o crítica.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Twitter: ACanadianWriter**

* * *

><p>—¡Espo, Ryan!<p>

Los dos detectives se acercaron corriendo hacia su compañera, enfundado las armas y agachándose junto a la bomba. El joven lloraba silenciosamente e intentaba respirar sin que los cables le hicieran daño.

Quedaban treinta minutos para que explotara.

Beckett, al ver al chico tan nervioso, colocó una mano en su hombro y la apretó suavemente.

—Tranquilo, los artificieros no tardarán en llegar.

A los pocos minutos una furgoneta blindada aparecía delante del edificio y varios operarios bajaban con maletines metálicos y cubiertos por trajes blancos.

—¿Inspectora Beckett?—preguntó un hombre vestido con el reglamentario traje blanco.

—La misma.

—Andrew Palmer, encargado del equipo que desactivará la bomba. Deben alejarse, nosotros nos encargaremos.

Beckett se giró hacia el joven y apretó suavemente su hombro una vez más.

—Tranquilo, chaval. Hemos echo esto cientos de veces—le animó Andrew.

Se dirigió hacia el coche de Esposito, que junto a Ryan, habían sacado el portátil y la radio y los habían dispuesto encima del capó.

Ryan tecleaba furiosamente sobre el teclado y Espo sencillamente miraba.

—¿Cómo ha podido enterarse de que veníamos?—preguntó Beckett a sus dos compañeros.

Los dos se miraron entre ellos, acordando sin palabras que era momento de confesarle sus sospechas.

—Verás, nosotros…

—¡Inspectora!—interrumpió un agente que se acercaba a ellos—Será mejor que suba al apartamento.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Beckett volviéndose hacia el agente y viendo como al lado de la furgoneta del equipo de bombas, sacaban el equipo forense.

* * *

><p>Una melena pelirroja bajaba por las escaleras del loft en dirección a la cocina cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió, dejando paso a la gran Martha Rodgers.<p>

—¿Abuela?—preguntó la joven, extrañada. Su abuela llevaba la misma ropa que la noche anterior y el maquillaje un poco descolocado, a parte de los signos de una pequeña resaca.

—Me quedé a dormir en casa de Margaret porque la fiesta se alargó.

Alexis fue a hablar, pero se vio interrumpida por su abuela:—Fueron solo tres copas.

La joven pelirroja sonrió y se dirigió hacia el frigorífico en busca del bote del zumo. Martha se tumbó en el sofá y dejó caer su bolso al suelo, con el clásico repiqueteo de las monedas en el fondo.

Pero a los pocos minutos se percató de la anormal tranquilidad del loft, y se volvió a incorporar.

—¿Dónde está tu padre?—preguntó mirando a su nieta, que desayunaba tranquilamente en la barra americana un tazón de cereales.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y volvió a prestar atención a su desayuno.

La actriz recorrió el salón con la vista hasta divisar la evidente anomalía, concretamente encima de una lámpara cercana al despacho de su hijo.

—¿De quién es esta chaqueta?—preguntó mientras se levantaba y agarraba las mangas de cuero de la prenda. Se dio la vuelta para mostrársela a su nieta, que negó con la cabeza y rodó sus ojos.

—Papá tendrá a alguna rubia en su habitación—comentó, sin darle la más mínima importancia.

—¡Alexis!—le reprendió su abuela.

—¿Qué?—se encogió distraidamente de hombros, sin levantar la vista de sus cereales

La mayor torció el gesto y miró a la puerta que daba al despacho de su hijo.

—Ay, Richard…—suspiró.

Alexis negó con la cabeza y se encaminó al despacho de su padre. Llamó a la puerta dos veces y esta se abrió sola; dejando ver, igual de abierta, la puerta al dormitorio.

Atravesó la habitación y sonrió ante la visión de su padre, completamente dormido, con el pelo revuelto y las sábanas tapándole hasta la barbilla.

El otro lado de la cama tenía las sábanas bastantes revueltas. Un dulce aroma a cerezas inundó sus fosas nasales y tuvo que contenerse para no gritar de alegría al reconocer de quién era típico aquel perfume.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, cerrando las dos puertas y volviendo hasta donde se encontraba su abuela con la chaqueta de cuero en las manos.

Martha vio muy sonriente a su nieta y enarcó sus cejas en busca de una respuesta a lo que había visto en la habitación de su padre.

—Beckett—respondió escuetamente la joven pelirroja.

La mayor de la dos intercaló su mirada entre Alexis y la chaqueta entre sus manos, incrédula.

—¿Beckett?—preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Beckett—asintió Alexis.

Al momento, la actriz dejó caer la chaqueta al suelo y agarró a su nieta por los hombros agitándola y riendo.

—¡Al fin!

* * *

><p>—Julia Stevens, veintitrés años.<p>

Dentro de todas las atrocidades de las que creía capaz a Robert James, aquella se salía de sus límites.

La joven, atada a una silla por brazos y piernas, tenía los pies dentro de una palangana llena de agua. Diversos cables se enganchaban con pinzas a sus dedos, a los que previamente se les habían extraído las uñas. La piel de sus piernas estaba completamente chamuscada y rezumaba un olor putrefacto que invadía todo el aire del apartamento y hacía irrespirable el cargado ambiente.

—¿Causa de la muerte?—preguntó con voz temblorosa, aunque con solo mirarla ya se podía adivinar.

Lanie se movió en el centro del salón y desabrochó tres botones de la blusa de Julia, dejando ver ocho cortes profundos en su pecho.

—A parte de lo visible, ocho puñaladas en la caja torácica. Puedo decir que se produjeron minutos después de que la corriente hiciera su trabajo.

Beckett miraba aterrorizada a la joven, que dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos completamente abiertos y la mandíbula descolocada.

—Los hematomas _postmortem_ alrededor de las cuchilladas dejan ver que atravesaron la carne previamente quemada. Me atrevo a decir que la intentó rematar cuando vio que no iba tan rápida la descomposición con agua y electricidad.

—¿Hora de la muerte?—pronunció intentando no atragantarse y con los ojos acuosos.

—Por la temperatura del hígado… Diría que hace apenas tres horas.

La cabeza de Beckett era un hervidero de preguntas sin respuesta, y aquello solo hacía que las conexiones se volvieran más confusas. No creía que el joven del callejón fuera el asesino, probablemente fuera un chico al que Robert amenazó.

Examinó más detenidamente el cuerpo de la chica, atado de manos pies por una cinta de plástico ajustable. Estaba tan apretada que había dejado una línea roja marcada en la putrefacta carne.

Aquello no tenía sentido, ¿por qué apretar tanto las cintas?

—Lanie… Hazle el examen toxicológico antes de abrirla. Quiero comprobar algo.

La forense la miró extrañada, pero después de tantos años trabajando con ella, sabía que todo tenía un porqué.

—Claro.

Comenzó a analizar el escenario, el entorno que rodeaba al cuerpo. No había señales de forcejeo en el salón. Nada fuera de su sitio, todo demasiado ordenado para su gusto.

Recorrió las diversas habitaciones del apartamento y todo era igual: ordenado y con una ligera capa de polvo por encima de los muebles.

Pero cuando abrió el ropero del dormitorio principal, todo encajó. El aire comenzó a faltarle, y sus ganas de matar a Robert James fueron en aumento.

Cogió una de la imágenes que colgaban del corcho adherido a la falsa pared del armario y la sangre comenzó a bullir en su paso por sus venas. Había estado escondido en la habitación de Castle la noche anterior, había sacado fotos, les había observado mientras…

_Enfermo_, pensó.

En el fondo del armario había una hoja de papel doblada por tres partes. No habría notado su presencia sobre la pulida madera de no ser por el nombre escrito con impecable caligrafía sobre la primera doblez.

_Para: K. Beckett_

Tenía ganas de gritar, de arrancar cada una de la fotografías de ese armario y quemarlas; pero abrió la carta y empezó a leer:

_¿Cómo sé que está leyendo esta carta? Muy sencillo. La controlo, a cada segundo de su vida. Sé donde se encuentra en cada momento, con quién, con qué motivo… Y las fotos que ve son prueba de ello. Cada una, un pequeño tributo al trabajo que me ha llevado seguirla, como obsesión, trabajo y musa. _

_No es musa de solo un escritor, Katherine. _

_Ese escritor… La felicidad no le durará mucho a su lado, Kate. Créame, su mundo está a punto de ser derruido._

_Hasta la próxima._

Y los gritos comenzaron.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueeeeeenos días y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODO EL MUNDO. Siento si a alguien le gustaba esta historia y piensa que he tardado mucho, pero tengo una cualidad bastante interesante para deprimirme por cualquier cosa y... Me he pasado un tiempo un poco tristona (normal, entre el último episodio de Castle y Arrow...). PERO ES NAVIDAD Y COMO TAL, ESTO ES UN MILAGRO NAVIDEÑO ;D**

**Puede (no es ****seguro), que antes de que termine este año, suba un One Shoot navideño. REPITO QUE NO ES DEFINITIVO. Tampoco sé cuando volveré a actualizar...**

**Pueees... Este capítulo se lo quería dedicar a todo aquel que haya leído esta historia desde el principio, a todo aquel que deje una review y a todo aquel que me de su opinión por otro medio. **

**Y no me enrollo más, espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p>Todas las voces se congregaron en su cabeza al mismo tiempo, mareándola y haciendo que perdiera su eje de equilibrio.<p>

Se sentó en el suelo durante unos segundos, esperando a que ese repentino mareo desapareciese. Cuando estuvo completamente recuperada, decidió sacar una bolsa de plástico para pruebas que previamente le había cogido a Lanie, y se encargó de introducir en la bolsa cada una de las imágenes que había dispersas en el corcho del armario junto a la carta.

Metió la bolsa en el ancho bolsillo de su gabardina y se dispuso a volver al salón, pero sintió esa extraña perturbación ocasionada a sus nervios cada vez que se encontraba vigilada por alguien. Se giró rapidamente, pero detrás de ella no había nadie. Ni un ruido, solo las voces provenientes del salón y el callejón, que se filtraban por algunos de los grandes ventanales abiertos.

Deshizo su camino hacia el salón y analizó más concienzudamente el escenario.

—¿Señales de agresión sexual?—preguntó a Lanie, que agachada en el suelo recogía unas pocas fibras pegadas a la alfombra.

La forense levantó la vista hacia su amiga y frunció el ceño.

—Por ahora… No podría decirte. Necesito llevar el cuerpo al deposito.

—Bien.

Beckett miró hacia otra parte, puesto que su amiga no dejaba de incomodarla al mirarla fijamente.

—Kate, ¿estás bien?

Miró a su amiga y vio la gran preocupación que marcaba su mirada.

—Perfectamente—le contestó, intentando sonar lo más natural posible.

Después de que desactivaran la bomba que el chico llevaba a a cintura, decidieron revisarlo en la ambulancia que había sido llamada y la inspectora dio orden de que lo escoltaran a la comisaría cuando hubiesen terminado.

* * *

><p>Solo le faltaba colocar la foto de Julia en la pizarra, sus datos ya estaban escritos: estudiante de biología marina, veintitrés años, con una vida muy normal, nacida y criada en Michigan… Sus padres habían cogido el primer vuelo en cuanto Beckett les llamó<p>

—¡Beckett!

Se giró rápidamente al oír esa familiar y atrayente voz. Su escritor caminaba a paso acelerado, con el pelo un poco húmedo y perfectamente vestido.

Cuando llegó a su mesa, ella se levantó y le agarró del brazo para guiarlo hasta la sala de descanso.

—Necesito un café de los tuyos—le susurró cuando cerró la puerta de la sala.

—A la orden.

Se sentó en el sofá y observó la delicadeza con la que el escritor trataba a la máquina, para luego moverse con completa soltura al alcanzar botes y demás instrumental. Aquel inmenso interés en hacer un café era uno de los pocos momentos que la hacían distraerse, en los que podía perderse en el sencillo aroma que inundaba la sala y hacía que todo dejara de existir a su alrededor.

Y todo ello por un simple café.

Porque solo él conseguía tener ese efecto en ella. Porque él la conocía mejor que nadie y adoraba ser detallista para su musa.

Volvió a la realidad cuando Castle dejó suavemente la humeante taza de café en la mesa que tenía delante. Se paró a observar detenidamente las leves ondas que formaban una rama en la espuma del café, hasta el brazo que le rodeó los hombros y la atrajo hacia él, la despertó completamente.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella no le respondió, asintió levemente y se escurrió un poco más en el gran sofá.

—Hay algo que no me estás contando, pero voy a dejarlo pasar, porque sé que me lo acabarás contando, cuando te encuentres preparada.

Y aquellas palabras calaron profundamente en ella, haciendo que la pequeña llama de esperanza en aquella relación se volviera una gran hoguera chispeante, imposible de apagar.

La preocupación la invadió momentáneamente, rememorando la carta de Robert. ¿Se atrevería a hacerle daño a Castle? Aquella pregunta llevaba rondando por su cabeza desde que había abandonado el escenario del crimen.

Si lo intentase, lo mataría con sus propias manos.

No se enteró de cuando sucedió—probablemente por su nula concepción del tiempo en aquel preciso instante—, pero el chico-bomba había llegado a comisaría y Ryan lo había llevado a la sala de interrogatorios, según le informó Esposito.

Se levantó del cómodo sofá y fue hasta su mesa, donde le esperaban los dos detectives con la información necesaria.

—Noah Windsor, dieciséis años. Es un chaval de los barrios bajos del Bronx, así que te puedes esperar que tenga antecedentes.

Beckett revisó superficialmente la ficha policial: robo en unos grandes almacenes, una pelea callejera con un camello, robo en un supermercado… Estaba bastante limpio.

—Bien, voy sola.

Recogió la carpeta de su escritorio y se dirigió a la sala de interrogatorios. Pero antes de abrir siquiera la puerta, miró justo a su lado y vio como Castle se paraba para observarla desde el umbral que daba a la sala contigua, incitándole a ser ella misma. Le sonrió y no se hizo esperar más.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la mirada que el joven le lanzó desactivó su versión de dura detective, tan propio de ella.

—Siéntate—ordenó mientras se sentaba y dejaba caer el archivo encima de la mesa.

El chico acató sus ordenes e intentó no rozar su espalda, llena de heridas por la gran sujeción de los cables a su piel, contra el respaldo de la silla. Aun notaba la sensación del gran cinturón ahogándole por la cintura.

Al otro lado del cristal, Castle observaba detenidamente la escena que se recreaba ante sus ojos. El fuerte carácter de la inspectora Beckett en esa sala había aplacado hasta al más duro de los delincuentes. Pero en esta ocasión, veía un comportamiento completamente anómalo en ella.

Beckett abrió relajadamente la carpeta marrón con la inscripción indeleble de "Noah Windsor" en la gastada portada, junto con el logo de NYPD.

—Veo que no eres un chaval muy tranquilo, Noah. Antecedentes por robo y peleas… ¿Qué pasó, Noah?

Él se revolvió incómodo en la silla y dirigió su mirada a la impoluta mesa.

—Tengo cuatro hermanos y una madre en paro. Yo me puedo quedar sin comer, pero ellos no llegan ni a los diez años. Necesitan alimentarse, y mi madre también.

Aquello la dejó impactada, tan joven y tan maduro al mismo tiempo.

—¿Y la pelea?

—Inspectora, no creo que me hayan traído aquí para que les explique mis delitos, ¿verdad?—la interrumpió con una mueca divertida.

Ella no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios también se curvaran un poco.

—Pues iremos al grano… ¿Dónde conociste a Robert James?

—Acababa de dejar a mi hermana pequeña en el colegio, me reuní en la misma entrada del centro con unos amigos y un sedán plateado apareció delante de nosotros. Nos dijo que si le hacíamos un favor, nos pagaría ochocientos dólares.

—¿Y aceptaste a subirte al coche de un desconocido?

—Ochocientos dólares no se consiguen tan fácilmente, inspectora—rió el joven.

Ella dejó que continuara con su relato.

—Me llevó hasta su piso y Julia ya estaba muerta…

—Espera, ¿conocías a la víctima?

—Claro—afirmó con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿De qué?

Noah se revolvió incómodo de nuevo en su asiento, rememorar las imágenes de ver a su amiga chamuscada y atada a una silla hacían que se le revolviera el estómago.

—Ella me ayudaba… Económicamente, a veces. Cuando era una necesidad muy grande.

Aquello no le cuadraba, ¿cómo una estudiante de biología marina, con un sueldo mínimo, iba a poder ayudar económicamente a una familia?

—¿Te dijo de dónde sacaba el dinero para ayudaros?

El joven soltó un bufido, riendo sarcásticamente.

—Estaba bastante claro.

—¿Perdón?—preguntó confusa.

—Inspectora, Julia Stevens… Era un camello. Pasaba droga a medio barrio.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejad una review, que es gratis y ayuda mucho :D<strong>


End file.
